


Tender Loving Care

by Rakuyou_Tenshi (Citrus_Luver)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3298364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Rakuyou_Tenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I may throw up on you."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"That's not really something one wants to hear in this situation."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Tough. It's your fault."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"How is it my fault?"</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Well...you did it to me."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"I seem to remember you being there too."</em>
  <br/>
  <em>"Yeah, but you only had to do the fun part."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt found on the LJ's Buckle-up meme. 
> 
> The prompt was: 
> 
>   _"I may throw up on you."_  
>  _"That's not really something one wants to hear in this situation."_  
>  _"Tough. It's your fault."_  
>  _"How is it my fault?"_  
>  _"Well...you did it to me."_  
>  _"I seem to remember you being there too."_  
>  _"Yeah, but you only had to do the fun part."_
> 
>  
> 
> _Mpreg (pref. Jim carrying) not necessary but always welcome._

Leonard wonders how this became his life. No, he really doesn't have to wonder. In fact, as he feels Jim's warm lips curl around his achingly hard cock, there isn't much he can or wants to think about.

His vision explodes into a thousand shades of light as Jim does that thing with his tongue, that magical beautiful thing that he does with that lush pink, pump tongue of his. God just thinking about it makes Leonard nearly go over the edge.

God, Jim has ruined him. He has totally one hundred percent ruined him.

He lets out a strangled moan as Jim quickens his pace. Jim's wanton body seems to positively glow as he sucks on his weeping member. His blond, bedridden hair is draped across his forehead.

He gasps as Jim runs his tongue over the tip of rock hard cock. His mind races as he feels Jim's teeth rub against the ridges and valleys. He teases the length of his dorsal vein that runs down the length of his shaft. His toes curl forward when Jim runs his fingers against his scrotum.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the ministration halts. Leonard's eyes shoot open when he hears Jim groan. It isn't a groan of pleasure. As talented as Jim is, Leonard similarly knows how to make Jim groan and cry out in pleasure. Concern filters through his mind as he sees one particularly green looking Jim shifts his weight from his hands to his knee caps as he pulls himself upright.

"Jim?" He reaches for the other man; however, Jim flinches away from him.

"I may throw up on you." He finally manages to garble out.

Really, it shouldn't have been so funny. In fact, for most other people this wouldn't be. However, this is them, and that phrase had been the first words they had exchanged with each other on that fateful shuttle ride out of Riverside Shipyard so many years ago.

"That's not really something one wants to hear in this situation," Leonard responds cautiously. He wonders whether or not he should be concerned or try to locate their waste basket.

"Tough. It's your fault." Jim huffs out. Leonard watches as Jim maneuvers over his thighs, which he had been straddling and sits down with his legs crossed. He still looks pale.

"How is it my fault?"

"Well... you did it to me." Jim motions at his swollen abdomen, which is normally 'barely' visible under his uniform.

Leonard rolls his eyes. Really, since they found out nearly six months ago, Jim has been using it against Leonard. This response has become Jim's go to retort every time Leonard does anything 'wrong' or when he can’t come up with a better excuse.

"I seem to remember you being there too." Leonard responds warily.

"Yeah, but you only had to do the fun part." Jim grouches. He crosses his arms. Leonard can see the formation of tears in Jim's sapphire blue eyes. Whether they are real tears or crocodile tears, Leonard doesn't want to chance it. He has learned his lesson already. He does not want to sleep on their Starfleet issued standard couch, which is definitely too small for a fully grown man to stretch out on.

_So much for the blowjob..._

"Darlin'," Leonard tries again. He leans back against their headboard and opens his arms. Jim positively glares at him. His pout only gets bigger. "Darlin', come here."

He can see the slight tug at the edge of Jim's lips. He knows Jim isn't really mad.

Like always, Jim gives in and crawls into Leonard's arms. Leonard makes sure to place his arms as far away as possible from Jim's tender breasts. The first time Leonard had accidentally touched them when Jim was in this state, he had spent nearly ten minutes bemoaning the fact he had 'man boobs'. He gently presses a kiss to the top of Jim's head. "Darlin'," he mutters before tenderly cupping the sides of Jim's extended abdomen.

"I hate this," Jim grumbles. "I can't even give my husband a blow job."

Leonard has to try very hard to not smile. He knows that smiling isn’t going to help his case.

"Why are you smiling? You're the worst." Jim nudges him with the back of his elbow before glaring up at him.

"Darlin'," Leonard tries again.

"Stop calling me that."

Leonard raises an eyebrow. "I thought you liked it."

"I can't be mad at you when you do that!" Jim crosses his arms again. "And I am mad. I’m mad at the aliens that did this to us. I am never accepting any more gifts from any more alien races no matter what Spock or any admiral says."

Leonard nods knowingly. It had taken a long time for either one of them to even begin to forgive the aliens for their little 'gift'. They had violated Jim's basic rights as a living person.

However, Leonard also knows that Jim doesn’t mean half the things he says these days concerning his changing figure. He knows that Jim does love their unborn baby. He knows because in the mornings he has seen Jim lovingly run his fingers over his belly in front of their bathroom mirror. He has heard Jim mutter sweet things to his belly when he thinks Leonard is asleep. As a result, Leonard knows when Jim gets like this, it is better to just hold him close and let him rant and rave.

"I am fat. I'm hideous. I feel like a milk cow, Bones," Jim moans. Leonard doesn’t intentionally look down at Jim’s two engorged breasts. Leonard wonders how he didn't notice that the circular areas surrounding Jim's hard and swollen nipples have darkened and widened considerably. He watches as Jim proceeds to squeeze his left nipple. A long stream of yellow fluid flows downwards.

"See!" Jim rants as he wipes the liquid away. He pulls an annoyed face. "My balls are almost nonexistent, and my penis has definitely crawled another inch upwards..."

"You're not hideous, and you're not fat." Leonard counters quickly before Jim can continue.

Jim snorts. "Yeah right, I've seen the numbers. They don't lie."

Leonard sighs. There is a reason he has instructed his nurses to not let Jim see his weight or measurements when he can't be there to give Jim his prenatal checkups. "You're just pregnant. All of your weight gain is perfectly normal for being almost eight months along. It's good for the baby girl or boy, remember?" This time he kisses the crook of Jim's neck.

"Baby girl..." Jim corrects easily.

"Girl?" Leonard asks purely to humor him. He knows that Jim doesn't actually know the gender of their child.

"It's a little girl," Jim says again.

Leonard can’t help the smile from forming. Just last week, Jim had been adamant the baby was a boy. Even though they could have discovered the gender of the baby weeks ago, they had mutually decided to not find out. They would welcome whichever one came along.

"Oh?"

"Definitely." Jim’s scowl is slowly disappearing. He turns in Leonard's arms and gently presses his lips against Leonard's. As is the ways of Jim Kirk, the kiss soon intensifies as Jim slips his tongue into his mouth. He runs his fingers over Leonard's chest before finally reaching his cock. Leonard returns the kisses just as urgently and greedily. He pulls Jim close so that their bodies are as close as possible.

When they finally break apart, he is pleased to find that he isn't the only one short of breath. In fact, Jim looks totally debauched and hot, with a thin sheen of sweat coating his pale body.

"God you're so beautiful," Leonard mutters. Before Jim can scoff, Leonard flips him around. Jim grunts as he lands on his knees.

"Wha' you doing?" Jim tilts his head back as Leonard fumbles with their bedside drawer for the large bottle of lube that lately hasn't been getting as much use.

He chooses not to answer as he squirts a large helping into his hands. He presses his palms together to warm it up before coating his already leaking penis with the oily liquid before pressing his fingers over Jim's tight, red and angry hole.

As he slowly works to loosen Jim up, Leonard curls his free arm around Jim's swollen abdomen. He can't help but smile when he feels their little 'peanut's' tiny butterfly kicks. He runs his tongue over Jim's shoulder blades before sucking and leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses.

Once Leonard is sure that Jim is loose and ready, he lines them up. His grin widens as Jim lets out a gasp as he enters. He easily finds his rhythm. He continues to leave a trace of kisses along Jim's back.

"Fuck, Bones," Jim manages to choke out as Leonard runs his hands under to his belly and runs his fingers over his cock.

"I got you, Darlin'," Leonard whispers against the folds of Jim's skin. He presses deep into Jim's tight and hot hole. Jim cries out as he pulls out before thrusting back inside.

"Bones, Bones, Bones," Jim cries out as Leonard rolls his hips. Even after all these years, Leonard has never grown tired of hearing Jim chanting his name as he lingers on the edge. He feels Jim whittling under him. He knows Jim is close. His flesh is hot and red.

He comes with a jolt. He feels Jim follow soon afterwards, leaving a messy trail of residue on his hands. They collapse into the bed. Their limbs are jumbled together as their flush and sweat covered bodies mold together.

He runs his fingers down Jim's body. He finds all the tense muscles, all the aches and pains and slowly works his way through them. He knows Jim is getting tired when he starts to rub his eyes and tries to hide his large yawns. His fingers eventually end up over Jim’s swollen belly where their child seems to have similarly tired out.

"Think you can fall asleep now, Darlin'?" Leonard asks. He pulls their comforter, which has pooled at the far end of their bed, over their bodies.

"Maybe," Jim answers cheekily.

Leonard can't prevent his eyebrow from rising upwards.

"I still might throw up on you though," Jim mutters. He can detect the exhaustion in Jim's voice. Leonard smiles when he sees Jim's long lashes flutter close. "Maybe..."

Leonard knows that he is still trying to fight it. He presses a kiss to Jim’s forehead. He smiles when Jim tangles their fingers together.

It is only when he finally hears Jim's breathing even out that Leonard is able to fall asleep himself.

_**Fin** _


End file.
